cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jon Polito
Jon Polito (1950 - 2016) Film Deaths *''Miller's Crossing (1990)'' [Johnny Caspar]: Shot to death by John Turturro. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Rocketeer (1991)'' [Otis Bigelow]: Back broken (off-screen) when Tiny Ron Taylor folds him in half; his body is shown afterwards when James Handy and Ed Lauter investigate the scene. (Thanks to Neil) *''The Crow (1994)'' [Gideon, Pawn Shop Owner]: Stabbed in the throat with a sword, then shot in the chest, by Michael Wincott. (Thanks to Wen) *''Girls in Prison'' (1994) [Boss Johnson]: Stabbed repeatedly in the back by Anne Heche in Jon's office. *''Money Play$ ''(1997) [Lou Spano]: Killed in an explosion, along with one of his thugs, when his car crashes into an oil tanker after Roy Scheider shoots at the car. (Thanks to ND) *Tale of the Mummy (1998) Parsons: *''The Man Who Wasn't There (2001)'' [Creighton Tolliver]: Beaten to death (off-screen) by James Gandolfini; his body is shown sitting inside a sunken car when a young boy discovers it while swimming. *''Mimic 2 ''(2001) [Morrie Deaver]: Slashed and stabbed to death by the mutant cockroach/mantis hybrid. *''Gone But Not Forgotten'' (2004) [Sam Oberhurst]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by Scott Glenn in Jon's apartment; the scene ends after Scott stabs Jon's hand and threatens him further. *''Big Nothing (2006)'' [Agent Hymes]: Dies of diabetic shock when Alice Eve and David Schwimmer force him to eat a large lollipop at gunpoint. (Thanks to ND) *''Gangster Squad (2013)'' [Jack Dragna]: Shot to death along with his wife and staff by Sean Penn’s mob assassin Holt McCallany. (Historically inaccurate, the real Jack Dragna passed away from a heart attack on February 23rd, 1956). *''Big Eyes'' (2014) [Enrico Banducci]: TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: Redemption in Blood (1988) '''Manolo (aka El Gato): ''Mauled to death by a black panther after being tricked into opening the door to the room it was in by Don Johnson. *Homicide: Life on the Street: Crosetti (1994)' [''Detective Steve Crosetti]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by drowning himself in the harbor after taking an overdose of pills. (Jon did not actually appear in this episode, as he'd left the series several episodes prior to this; the body shown being recovered from the harbor was a stand-in or a dummy.) He's later seen, along with Daniel Baldwin, in Homicide: The Movie when Yaphet Kotto encounters them in the afterlife. *''Millennium: Omerta (1998)'' [Eddie Scarpino Giannini]: Shot repeatedly in the back by R. Nelson Brown and two other gangsters at the beginning of the episode; he is brought back to life years later by Michelle Beauchamp and Keegan Connor Tracy. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Masters of Horror: Haeckel's Tale (2006)'' [Montesquino]: Shot in the back by Derek Cecil while Jon is running away from the gathering of zombies; he later reappears as a zombie himself. (Thanks to ND and Stephen) *''Medium: Better Off Dead (2007)'' [Vincent Discala]: Stabbed to death and dismembered (off-screen) by Kathy Lamkin; he appears as a ghost throughout the episode. (Thanks to ND) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Simian Says (2011; animated)'' [Mizaru]: Eaten by a Root Shark! Gallery File:6MMZ1QW0-LULEGLZ17U-I2X.jpg|Jon Polito in Miller's Crossing File:Jon_Polito_in_The_Rocketeer.png|Jon Polito in The Rocketeer File:Jon_Polito_in'Masters_of_Horror_Haeckel's_Tale'.png|Jon Polito in Masters of Horror: Hacekel's Tale Mimic.2.2001.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4_003348.911.jpg|Jon Polito in Mimic 2 Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:1950 Births Category:2016 Deaths Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by broken back Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Ghost scenes Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Gay actors Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Criminals Category:Actors who died in Alex Proyas Movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Death scenes from diabetes Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Actors who died in Joe Johnston movies Category:Actors who died in Ruben Fleischer Movies Category:Homicide: Life on the Street cast members Category:Millennium Cast Members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Death in the Cartoon Network universe Category:Death Scenes by being eaten Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive